


Not-So-Daring Rescue

by youlooklikepan



Series: Gawain and the Green Knight challenge [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooklikepan/pseuds/youlooklikepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Gwaine needs a rescue sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Daring Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermitknut's Gawain and the Green Knight drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:   
> He stands to strike, a sneer   
> from bottom lip to brow.   
> Who’d fault Gawain if fear   
> took hold? All hope is down.

Normally he loved a good bar fight, nothing got the blood pumping quite like it, but even Gwaine had to admit he was out of his depth this time. But really, how was he to know the bandits he'd been tracking had a brute like this in reserve? It wasn't like they'd advertised the fact (or had they? He hadn't really been paying attention). So when the stranger threw his tankard at the brute's head and dragged him out of the bar Gwaine followed willingly.

"Hey, do I get my rescuer's name?" he asked once they'd got enough distance.

"Lancelot."


End file.
